Amethyst Ice: Prisoner of Mind
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: A sort of spinoff to 'Amethyst Ice.' This mostly answers the question of, 'what happened to the voice in Sanderson's head...? Takes place during or after ch.8, Cosmo's Weakness...and definitely before the sequel. It'll probably be very short...it depends.
1. Pt 1

**Prisoner Of Mind  
Pt.1**

A spinoff, a sort of mid-sequel to 'Amethyst Ice.' This mostly answers the question of, 'what happened to the voice in Sanderson's head?' Takes place during ch.8, Cosmo's Weakness...and definitely before trhe sequel. I think it's only about two chapters...but it could be more...it depends on where this goes...

------------------

A lone figure was kneeling in the middle of a dark room, his wrists and ankles shackled to the floor. There was enough chain to allow him to walk around the tiny room, but there wasn't anything it in anyway, so what was the point? He pulled at the shackles painfully, noting that they were heavy as hell, and it was zapping the strength from him every time he tried to lift the chains. He was all alone in his cell...trapped within his own...mind...

"...NO!!!" He whispered in hopelessness, his voice echoing through the small room. IT didn't seem to hear him, until a ray of light shined into the room. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the light...and realized that his subconcious was giving him a little show, using his vision as a film projector. It was as if he was watching a movie, except it was very much...REAL. His purple eyes widened in horror, witnessing his own hands killing people. How could it..how could it do this to him? He desperately tried to shut his eyes and ears, but nevertheless, he could still hear and see everything going on. It was him doing all this...it was him who couldn't stop himself...it was him...enjoying it.

"NO!!!" He let out a heart-piercing sob as he banged his shackled fists against the invisible barrier, trying to break free. He didn't care if it was all in vain.

_It's not me, it's not me...IT'S NOT ME!!!_

"STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!!!!" He screamed. The light quickly shut off, and he almost squeaked in horror. He heard the door bang, and he looked up to see himself...no...he wouldn't call him a person...it was inhumane to describe that...THING as a person. It sneered at him, the scent of sex and blood mixed with chocolate.

_**...Hard to believe...**_

_**...You smell so good...**_

_**...With the scent of death...**_

_**...I love you, sire...**_

_...No...oh gods..._

_...Help me..._

His insanity seemed to had split his mind into two...one forming the pure evil of his soul, and the other, the real Sanderson...right here...trapped within his own head. He was helpless to do anything as he watched every single thing happen before his eyes. It was hard to describe the dark soul...for no words could show what pure evil is like. It smirked at him, tracing a finger across the barrier.

**_"Tell me...what's it like knowing that you're the one causing all this?"_** It asked softly.

"You're not...me..." He said harshly. It snorted.

_**"Oh please...I am you, and you are me..."**_

"You're wrong...you're NOTHING like me." He snarled. It narrowed its eyes at him before he it smirked, crossing its arms.

_**"...Your body is nothing but for killing and whoring purposes..."**_

"W...What?" Sanderson asked.

**_"What I said. I use your body only to kill people, and fuck my victims...perhaps Timmy...or Cosmo? I sense something when I see them...do you...have some kind of crush on them?"_** It purred, sliding its body down the barrier until it was eye to eye with Sanderson. It was strange, seeing your own self right in front of you...teasing...goading...cruel.

"Don't you DARE go near them! I swear I'll...I'll.." He stammered.

**_"Do what? What can you do stuck behind this barrier? Nothing, that's what!"_** It sneered, tapping the barrier with glee.

"...LET ME OUT!" Sanderson screamed at his shadow. It ignored him, glancing at the watch on its wrist.

**_"...You tire me with all your worthless wailing, sire...perhaps it's time for me to take my leave."_** It said. The pixie's eyes widened, realizing that if it left him now, he'd probably never be able to control any further actions it would do.

"No...please...don't leave me...alone..." Sanderson's body wracked with sobs as he stared at the dark side of himself.

"...I don't want to be alone..."

**_"...Stop that crying, Edward. You're a fool to show emotions."_** It snarled, pointing at him.

**_"It shows that you're weak, sire! ...I let you have control from the day I was born...from the day your dreams and hopes fell apart the moment you realized you were DIFFERENT in your childhood. The moment where all your frustration and disappointments had added to your hatred...including all those times that...that pink-hatted brat destroyed all your plans for domination?! THE MOMENT I WAS RELEASED when Flappy Bob regained control of his destiny! Oh yes, ALL of it had to come out sometime...YOU JUST COULDN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF IT, COULD YOU????!! ...But eventually you would weaken...and I knew I would have to take over..." _**It sneered**_._**

"How does it feel, knowing that I fooled you into believing that I was the ONLY path to your salvation, hmm?" Sanderson started shaking, and put his hands over his ears, letting out a heart-wrenching sob every few seconds.

**_"SHUT UP!"_** It yelled, banging on the invisible barrier. He could not stop crying as he shook his head. It growled deep in his throat as it watched him...his pain was its pleasure...and it was in the mood for a show.

**_"All right...how about this...if you give me a show, I'll let you out for say...a few hours."_** It smiled. Sanderson glanced up through his tears.

"...You're lying!" It merely shrugged and crossed its fingers across its chest.

**_"Cross my heart and hope to die. Well, I can't really die, but you get the point."_** It grinned.

"...GET THE HELL OUT!! I NEVER SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO YOU!!" Sanderson yelled.

**_"Of course you don't...nobody does...until they're so desperate..." _**It smirked. Sanderson sobbed once more before it kicked the barrier.

**"Shut your cryhole...you're an embarassment to yourself."** It growled, opening it up. Sanderson immediately shut his mouth, afraid of what it would do to him if he kept going.

**"Good. Now that I got your attention, I'll repeat what I said before. if you give me a little show...I'll let you out for a few hours. Agreed?"** Sanderson sniffed, wary of its deceit...no...his own lies...he cautiously edged towards the open door before it stopped him.

_**"Ah ah ah...you have to pay a price if you want to be let out..."**_

"W...what do I have to do?" He asked.

_**"...Sit in that chair...and touch yourself." **_


	2. Pt 2

**Prisoner of Mind**

**Pt.2**

"...W...what?" Sanderson asked.

**_"..You heard me...touch yourself...you know you want to..."_**

"I...I don't want to! I'm not giving in to my urges!" The pixie shivered at it stared at him with it's blank eyes.

**_"...Are you scared, sire?"_** It finally asked.

"...S...Scared of w...what?" Sanderson asked.

**_"...Me."_** It tilted its head and blinked owlishly, giving it an almost comical feeling about it. Sanderson didn't know what to say...his mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything other than trying to regain his body...

"...W...why do you ask?"

**_"...I have nothing to fear, sire. I am the side of you that can't feel any remorse...or sadness..or joy...NOTHING." _**It whispered. Sanderson stiffened in the chair as it came closer to him. He shook slightly in fear as his inner demon leaned in close...and kissed him. Sanderson dared not to move as it ravaged his lips, his eyes squeezed shut as he wished for it to stop and leave him alone. It finally pulled away and played with his spiky hair.

**_"...Which brings me to the point...what do YOU feel now?" _**The pixie resisted the urge to wipe his lips with his sleeve and took a deep breath.

"...I..I want you to leave me a...alone." It laughed in his face.

**_"...Leave YOU alone? But how will I get my fun, huh? Don't tell me you're tired of our little game...we just only got started, sire!"_** The pixie blinked once, taking in his inner demon...silently hating himself for letting it out of control. He didn't think it would go far...but apparently he underestimated his own pent-up rage...which was now in the form of his dark half...the Evil!Sanderson.

"...Please...I..I just want my body back...all I want to be normal a..again..." He begged. It suddenly flew into a rage and grabbed a hold of Sanderson's shirt and repeatedly backhanded him across the face.

**_"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE USELESS, SIRE!!!" _**It screamed at him. Sanderson cried out in pain as he endured its abusing. He could feel hot tears spilling down his cheeks...

**_"...Useless!"_** It spat as it released him and shoved him back into the chair. The pixie's cheeks stung as he massaged the pain away, his shackles seeming to be heavier than usual. He was more silent, now wary of what it was capable of. It suddenly put on a gentle facade, almost wiping off every inch of it's smirk on it's face.

**_"...You poor sire...see what your ickle wittle words made me do?"_** It cooed.

**_"...It made me hit you and make you cry...and I don't like doing that...too much." _**Sanderson barely wiped his tears away when it started fondling him from behind. He didn't even notice it's hand suddenly appearing and stroking his legs.

"...S...stop that..." He whimpered. It ignored him and continued it's stroking.

**_"...I thought we were playing a game, sire."_** It purred and nipped at his ear.

"...N...not like this.." Sanderson shook his head.

**_"...I changed my mind, sire...I like THIS game much more better...it gives me control..."_** It smirked as it worked him over. Nothing but the sound of a zipper echoed within the room. Sanderson whimpered as he felt himself harden at the sound of its voice dripping with lust.

**_"Maybe...stroke it, eh?"_** Sanderson panted as it touched him slowly, rubbing it's hand over the tent in his pants. His face flushed as it pulled his hard on out of his briefs. It's other hand grabbed a hold of his face and forced him to look at himself.

**_"...Horny little bastard, eh? Look at yourself...you're quivering." _**It was right...he was aching to be touched...and he didn't have the option to stop himself.

"I...I hate you.." Sanderson panted as his eyelids grew heavy with lust.

**_"Yes...keep saying it...you know how much I love it..."_** It whispered as it kneeled before him. The next few minutes became a blur to Sanderson...he clung onto the chair, only his breathng, moans, and the sounds of sucking echoed in the empty cell. A fleeting thought absently came and flew through his mind before he knew what happened, but he had grasped a little of the concept and hung onto it enough to understand before letting go.

_'...Gods...e..either this is incestual m...masturbation...or some fucked up f...form of narcissism...'_

"Ohhhh...!" The pixie cried out as it continued pleasuring him as much as it wanted, his hips thrusting wildly and trying not to slip off the chair in his ecstasy. It could feel him about to explode, and spoke only one word.

**_"Come." _**At that moment Sanderson screamed, hitting an orgasm. He spilled into its mouth hard, riding his orgasm until he was spent. He fell back exhaustedly in the chair as it cleaned him up with his tongue almost lovingly.

"...Y...you bastard...I...I hate you..." Sanderson said weakly. It tucked him back into his pants and zipped him up, smirking.

**_"...I still love the way you hate me..." _**The pixie panted, trying catch his breath before answering.

"...G...good...because I'll always hate you...now let me out of these shackles..." It merely smiled evilly and kissed him again.

**_"...I hope you enjoyed it, sire...perhaps we'll play the game again..."_** It whispered into his ear before it started walking away.

"W...wait...you said I could go free..." He said in concern, getting up from the chair. It merely sneered.

**_"...Since when have I ever told the truth?"_ **The purple-eyed pixie had a look of complete shock on his face as he realized that he had believed its lies...again.

"NO, STOP!! PLEASE!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Sanderson screamed as he desperately ran for the door, but the shackles held him back, his hands helplessly reaching for freedom...but yet it was out of his reach.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!! PLEASE!! OH GODS, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!!" He cried and prayed for it to change its mind, but it merely smirked as it stepped out of the room.

**_"...Goodbye, Edward..." _**Sanderson's cries of anguish were left unheard as it closed the door on him, forever sealing away that part of his soul into the darkness.

**"...I win."**

**The End**

-------------

A/N: ...Eh...wellllllll I'm continuing this series in the Danny Phantom section... hope ya see it soon!


End file.
